


Too Fast

by daddykink (halogenharry)



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Explosions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenharry/pseuds/daddykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Drabble based on Episode 1 where Cameron and Kirsten get a little too close to the explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Your Fucked Up OTP Tumblr prompt:  
> Imagine Person A of your OTP dying from a gaping chest wound. Person B is frantically trying to stop the bleeding when Person A’s eyes flutter open and they whisper faintly, "My eyes are up here, asshole.”

He had been a mere five steps behind her. He didn't protect her. He didn't protect anyone. He was bruised, cut and could some blood pooling in various places around his body, but overall, he could move and wasn't in much pain besides his ankle. He could smell the burning chemicals which helped bring him back to his senses a bit.

 

Cameron slowly lifted his head and then his upper body to survey the scene. The house that had been standing tall and proud before them moments earlier was now up in flame and the woman they had come to question was laying on the ground motionless. The scene was flooding into his eyes and finally it registered in his mind - where was Kirsten?

 

Searching frantically, Cameron finally found a few away from him on her side. He crawled over to her as fast as he could and turned her onto her back carefully, gasping when he saw the blood.

 

Her front was nearly in shreds, the chest in particular gaping open for all to see. Her clothes were stained in her blood as was the grass beside where she had just laid and blood continued to pour down her sides, staining her shirt and painting the world around them red.

 

Cameron immediately took off his jacket and tried to find ways to use it to stop the bleeding at least a little bit. He felt around, dabbing at various parts of the wound while his hands shook. He had no idea if this would work at all, but it was the only shot he had.

 

While he spent all that time trying to do as much as he could for the bleeding, Kirsten's eyes fluttered open. She felt a strange openness in her chest and a pain that was indescribable. When she looked down, she saw Cameron completely panicked as he took the jacket off her and stared at the gaping hole in her chest. Faintly, with her last bout of energy, "My eyes are up here, asshole."

 

Kirsten's head fell back and lolled to the side. Cameron's mouth stood agape. Her last words had been directed towards him and despite how impersonal they were, Cameron felt a pain in his chest the same size as Kirsten's wound. He only just met her and he had hoped to continue to work with her and get to know her better. She had intrigued him. She had amazed him. And above all, she had tugged at his heartstrings and had made him want to become her protector and help her understand the world.

 

But he couldn't protect her. He couldn't protect anyone. 


End file.
